Muramura
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: La voz de Otoya es dulce, alegre, dichosa. Cada vez que los labios se separan y las cuerdas vocales se estremecen, una melodía diferente nace, la cual se archiva directo en la profunda mente de Tokiya. Y entre todas ellas, hay una que se yergue como su favorita. Siendo esta la que arma y genera cada vez que lo hacen en cualquier parte y a cualquier hora. Justo como ahora.


**M**_uramur**a**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

La voz de Otoya es dulce, alegre, dichosa. Cada vez que los labios se separan y las cuerdas vocales se estremecen, una melodía diferente nace, la cual se archiva directo en la profunda mente de Tokiya.

Y entre todas ellas, hay una que se yergue como su favorita. Siendo esta la que arma y genera cada vez que lo hacen en cualquier parte y a cualquier hora. Justo como ahora.

Otoya está libre de sus ropas, empapado todavía después de haberse duchado tras llegar de una entrevista de trabajo. Temblando sobre una cama que no es suya. Está sonrojado, y lo suficientemente avergonzado como para tener las orejas rojas por completo y un mar acumulándosele en el borde de sus enormes ojos.

"Ten-go frío"

Los dientes le castañean, y renegando se lo dice. Es obvia su molestia, sobre todo gracias a esas cejas curvadas hacia abajo acompañadas por un puchero de labios mojados que la enmarcan. No le hace absoluta gracia su condición. Pero por otro lado a Tokiya sí, quien le mira entre divertido y vengativo.

"Lo sé. Puedo darme cuenta de ello, Otoya"

La vista de Ichinose se posa en los pezones elevados de Ittoki, que se alzan como flores sobre el campo. Haciendo a este último abrir ampliamente la boca en ascuas de decir algo, saliendo únicamente un conjunto de tartamudeos graciosos y sin el más mínimo de los sentidos. Es entonces que a Ichinose se le escapa una risilla, provocando con ello la furia de Otoya que no tarda en girarse boca abajo y hundir el rostro en una de las almohadas.

"_Humphakdhianamlhph_"

Parloteando mil y un cosas contra ella.

Esa actitud no sorprende en absoluto a Tokiya, pues la conoce de sobra.

"_Tonto. No se da cuenta que ahora está más indefenso que antes_"

Un suspiro ameno se le escapa al pensar en lo lindo e idiota que suele ser a veces, por no decir siempre, Otoya. Pero agradece que así sea, porque es esa personalidad ingenua, sincera e infantil lo que más adora Tokiya de él.

No miente cuando cree que las defensas de Ittoki se han debilitado. Ahora le tiene bajo un plano perfecto para lo que ha armado todo aquello. La amplia pero esbelta espalda de Otoya se curva seductora, y sus pequeñas caderas solo le resecan la garganta. La brillante piel canela que emana un picoso y dulzón aroma solo le hace sentirse intoxicado. Tiene el trasero firme y suave de Ittoki allí enfrente. Podría hacerlo, desde esa posición, pero quiere escuchar su canción, esa que tanto le gusta. Y si Ittoki no deja de esconder la tez en la almohada, no será capaz de escucharla. Así es como decide Ichinose descruzar los brazos y subir a la cama, palpando apenas con sus yemas las nalgas de Ittoki.

"¡Ah!"

Su tacto sorprende a Oyota, elevando la cabeza en respuesta y apretujando el trasero de inmediato.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Otoya gira el rostro hacia atrás para verle molesto y con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello. Sigue abrazado a la almohada, alargando su berrinche. Provocándolo sin siquiera notarlo.

"Llamando tu atención"

Tokiya acerca el rostro para intentar besarlo pero la respuesta negativa obtenida por parte de Otoya le detiene segundos. Este ha desviado la cara y oprimido los labios, rehuyéndole. Pero Ichinose sabe afrontarlo, aguardando en silencio y mirando herido a Ittoki que tímido se vuelve para verle de nuevo. Siendo este ahora quien se acerca para besarle sin remedio.

Al inicio es un choque de labios suave, tímido, después se transforma cuando a Ichinose le da por enredar una de sus manos en los cabellos de Otoya y empujar la lengua contra la boca de este, en uno salvaje.

"_Ngh_"

Ittoki gime, resistiendo segundos para después separar los labios y dejarle entrar por completo. Provocando que sus besos le calienten el cuerpo entero.

Tokiya puede sentir el calor dentro de la boca de Otoya quemarle la propia. Es entonces cuando su otra mano, fría y libre, baja desde la espalda del más joven hasta detenerse en sus nalgas. La piel arde, y el contraste con su propia temperatura es desbordante. No puede esperarse y por ello de una sola intención introduce el índice en el recto de Otoya, quien se tensa sorpresivo y le estruja la falange con sus músculos.

"_¡Kya!"_

Un grito se le escapa, cortando el beso y es ese ruido perfecto lo que viene buscando Tokiya desde el inicio de todo esto.

"¿Sucede algo?"

Le interroga curioso, en apariencia inocente de cualquier falta que pudiera agravar al otro, con un rostro relajado e interesado en oír la respuesta que tenga para dar Otoya.

"_Ngh_, n-no, Toki-ya"

"¿Ah?, no te entiendo, habla bien por favor"

Concentrado, ajeno a los gemidos entrecortados, en no perder más la compostura. Fuerza un segundo dígito en el interior de Ittoki, apreciando sus jadeos largos y tendidos. Viéndole cerrar por instantes los puños que luego abre como si deseara desprenderse de todo.

Es un trabajo terrible, tortuoso, jugar a ser el serio. Más cuando su pareja es una persona como Otoya que con solo mirarle a través de esos enormes y radiantes ojos una seducción nata le brota con descaro. Prueba a penetrarlo con un tercero que mueve en círculos medios y marcados, alternándolos al sacarlos y meterlos delicado. Queriendo acostumbrarlo y al mismo tiempo torturarlo por lo lento de sus actos.

"De_ugh_-tente"

"Otoya, te dije que hablaras correctamente, ¿no es cierto?"

"O-dio a _ngh_ Toki-"

Llorando entrecortado, atragantándose con los gemidos que le nacen y esos jadeos largos, profundos, provocando a Ichinose que cuando le oye no puede evitar penetrarlo lo más profundo que puede en un movimiento brusco y certero.

"_¡Nghaghwg!'_

Lo que se escucha es tan similar al lloriqueo de un cachorro que Tokiya en su límite, pero aún elegante y parsimonioso, se desprende de su playera, desabrochándose los pantalones, exponiendo su erección.

"Otoya"

Le llama antes de posicionarse sobre él, a gatas, elevándole las caderas, tratando de mantenerlo en esa pose para frotar su miembro contra el recto de Ittoki suave, despacio y gruñendo quedo detrás del oído ajeno. Queriendo tras ello hacerle notar el deseo que yace en sus adentros por poseerlo.

Otoya le oye, fuerte y claro, está nervioso y el sonrojo en su rostro le hace arder hasta las orejas. Oír a Ichinose de esa forma le asusta porque le hace sentir confuso, extraño, pero sobre todo ansioso. Oprime desesperado la almohada, aguardando reponerse a las intensas sensaciones pero no puede. Él también ha empezado a responder. La sangre fluye vertiginosa hasta sus genitales, fuerte, poderosa, y solo le resta gemir descontrolado. Llorando entre jadeos por la tormenta que son sus sentimientos.

"Tokiya"

Esforzándose le llama, en una voz quebradiza pero determinante, con los parpados fuertemente apretados y los puños cerrados.

"¿Huh?"

Obteniendo la atención de éste.

"Ha—zlo"

Separando los labios, cortando las palabras por los jadeos incontrolados, por esos gemidos rebeldes y naturales surgidos del encanto con que lo trata Ichinose en la cama.

"Q-quiero que Tokiya lo haga"

Ichinose no se mueve, solo escucha atentamente, y sonríe ampliamente cuando la mano temblorosa de Otoya se cola entre sus piernas para alcanzar su miembro y llevarlo directamente a su recto.

"¿No se te olvida algo, Otoya?"

Haciéndose del rogar de forma inmediata, solo para picar un poco más a Ittoki que aprieta los labios, frunce el entrecejo a disgusto y aprieta los párpados por momentos, para enseguida rendirse al mandato que se impone en Tokiya:

"P-por favor"

Complaciéndolo enormemente.

"Buen chico"

Al darle lo que desea.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **Una vez alguien me dijo que era una "_calienta chiles_", y sigo sin saber muy bien por qué podría ser una "_calienta chiles_" acá en el mundo del fanfiction. Dunno~ En fin, estoy emocionada porque habrá otra temporada de Utapri, espero que ahora sí aparezca Kurusu Kaoru, necesito KURUSUCEST RIGHT NOW! Al menos Syo me da esa esperanza debido al episodio extra de la segunda temporada cuando les dice que tiene un gemelo, un hermano menor, y que la próxima vez se los presentará dskafkdsafkda. Ok, ya le paro, nos vemos.


End file.
